It all started with a text
by Ember'sMan13579
Summary: What happens when Valerie receives a text message from Danny late one night. One-shot unless asked otherwise or I can think of more to write.


I do not own Danny Phantom. That would be Butch Hartman or something like that.

This story follows the episode where Technus was meddling with Danny's and Valerie's love life.

Anything _Italicized _is thoughts. Anything like "this" is speech. Both equals "_texting"._

Valerie Gray was in her room lying on her bed reading a book. Now, you wouldn't normally find her reading a book and simply relaxing. This is because that even though almost no-one knows this about her; she is usually out fighting ghosts as the red huntress. Today though, there had been no ghost attacks when she had gone on her after-school patrol. She sighed romantically as she was getting to the part in her book where the hero saves the girl from the danger and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She sighed again but this one out of annoyance. That quickly changed when she read that she had gotten a text message from Danny. She had just recently broken it off with Danny because of her ghost hunting career because she didn't want him to get hurt. It still hurt for her to do it though because after the great times she had with him, she had realized that she had fallen in love with him.

Coming back from her thoughts, Valerie turned her attention back to the text message. "_Hey Val, can you meet me in the park? I have something important that I need to tell you". _She was slightly taken back by this. _What does he possibly want to talk about unless… no. There's no way that he loves me. I mean, he's got Sam…. Right? _She thought about it for a minute before she replied back. "_I don't know Danny. I mean, it is getting pretty late." _A minute later she got another text from Danny. _"Oh come on. If I remember, we were up later than this when we dated for that short time." _Valerie blushed at that as memories of her time with Danny came flooding back to her. She was, again, snapped out of her thoughts when her phone went off again. This time though, instead of a text it was Danny calling. When she answered and said a short "Hi." she heard Danny scream "GHOST IN THE PARK!" and then there was a click signaling that Danny ended the call. That certainly got her attention and not even a minute later she was out her window and flying towards the park as the Red Huntress. The only thought on her mind at the time was; _Please let him be ok until I get there._

**-Scene Break-**

Making it to the park, Valerie found Danny lying under a tree with his eyes closed. She ran up to him thinking he was unconscious and forgot to take of her suit. As soon as she touched his shoulder his eyes opened and a smirk appeared on his face. "I knew that would get your attention 'Red Huntress'." It was then that she realized she still had her battle suit on. Deactivating it she stared at him in shock. "How long have you known?" she asked him. His smirk grew even bigger. "I've known for quite some time now Valerie and I must say that you are scary good at what you do." His smirk faded and became very serious when he asked his next question. "Valerie, I need your honest opinion right now before I decide whether or not to tell you what I need to say. What are your feelings for me?"

Valerie's mind was racing at that very question. A small voice in the back of her head told her, _Tell him the truth girl. You may never get this chance again._ "Danny, before we started to go on those dates, I had already had a crush on you. It was after all of those great times together that I realized I didn't just have a crush on you, but instead found that I fell in love with you. Not just puppy love, but the real love. It hurt me when I had to reject you later on but it was because of my ghost hunting career. I just couldn't watch you get hurt if they came after you." Danny nodded at that. It was actually a pretty reasonable excuse as to why she would push others away. Then again, she didn't know exactly who he was which brought him to his next question. "And out of all of your ghost enemies, what is your take on the 'Danny Phantom' ghost?"

The mention of that ghost in particular caused Valerie to scowl greatly. "I despise him. He and his mutt got my daddy nearly fired from his job and steals the jet-pack from my dad's job." Danny just stood there with his head down, his hair completely shielding his face from her view. "Well Val, I just want you to know that I would return your feelings because like you, I fell in love with you as well. Now though, it's time to choose." She looked at him, confusion all over her face. "What do you mean by 'choose' Danny?" Looking up at her, he quickly grabbed ahold of her shoulders and kissed her plump lips with all the passion he had for her. Before she could get over the shock of the kiss and kiss him back, he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just had to do that now because I may not get another chance in the future." After getting over the shock, Valerie touched her lips while Danny took a step back. "Again, what do you mean by choose?" Danny sighed. The next thing Valerie saw shocked her beyond belief. A bright white ring appeared at Dannys' waist and split in half, each going in opposite direction changing Fenton into Phantom; his skin going pale, his black hair changing into a snowy white, his ocean blue eyes changing into an electric green, and finally his clothes into the black and white hazmat suit with a DP on the chest. "Will you accept that I am half ghost and accept my apology for any trouble I caused you in the past? Or will you continue to try and destroy me now that you know who I am? The choice is yours."

Valerie's mind was completely blank from the shock of what she had just witnessed. A voice in the back of her head was yelling at her to shoot him and destroy him for all the pain he has caused, but there was another voice, this one softer but somehow louder than the yelling, anger filled voice. This voice was telling her that he wasn't the enemy. 'He has been saving this town and all those times it seemed like he hurt you, those were just accidents.' **But he ruined your life! **'But he became your first real friend. He also got you started in ghost hunting; so in retrospect, he made you stronger.' Her mind was made up. She started walking towards him while re-activating all of her suit except for her helmet. Danny saw this and knew that Valarie was going to finish him off. He looked towards the ground sadly, until he felt Valerie lightly lift his chin up until they met each other's gaze. "Well first off, I feel like I owe you an apology for trying to waste you all those times" she said softly. "which brings me to believe that if you can hold me off in battle than you can protect yourself, meaning I shouldn't worry about you getting hurt." He smiled at that. "And last of all, it looks like that's not going to be the only kiss you get from me." After she said that, she tackled Danny to the ground and her lips crashed onto his in what would be a new-found alliance, but more importantly, a new-found love between Danny Fenton/Phantom and Valerie Gray/Red Huntress.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I apologize but I feel like this is just going to be a one-shot story.


End file.
